A Strange Dream
by KaoruTheRandomBookworm
Summary: Who are these three strange girls Sonic run into? And why does he keep flip flopping between worlds. Can Amy help him out of it or will her jealousy get in the way? Can the professor figure it out or is Sonic's story too strange to be true?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic opened his eyes and quickly had to dash out of the way of a car. "NOT AGAIN!" Sonic looked around, he was obviously on Earth again but this wasn't where Chris lived. Sonic started walking down the sidewalk, looking for a familiar place. Suddenly, three creatures flew past them. Sonic stood rooted in place, watching the three creatures running away. One was blue, one was green, and one was pink. They didn't seem to be fully solid, but each seemed to have a hat upon their head.

These figures caused a slight confusion run through Sonic's mind. It's not that he hadn't seen his fair share of strange creatures, he just didn't know what to make of them in this knew place. He heard yelling and running footsteps behind him and glanced over his shoulder. His eyes widened in surprise at a large hammer coming his way.

"NO! AMY! I'M SORRY!" Sonic yelled, ducking his head.

The girl holding the large hammer stopped in front of Sonic and looked down at Sonic. She was wearing a green dress, a white belt, and a yellow and green jacket. On her jacket there was a yellow P. She had large green eyes and blue-ish hair. She was clearly not Amy, and as Sonic studied the large hammer in her hands, he noticed they were different. Amy's hammer was red with yellow ends while this hammer was mostly yellow with a green P on the ends.

"You're...not...Amy" Sonic said slowly.

The girl looked down at him giving him a strange look when two other girls ran up behind her. They were wearing the same as the green girl except the one with pink eyes was wearing a pink outfit and had long red hair in a pony tail and bow. The other was dressed in blue with blue eyes and blonde hair. Her hair was in pigtails and ended in ringlets.

"Hello, desu wa!" The girl in blue said, dropping to her knees in front of Sonic. Suddenly the girl in front of him started making weird noises, and seemed to be expecting an answer from him. He tilted his head to the side a bit, wondering why she looked so expectant. The blue girl turned to look at the other two girls behind her. Sounding worried she said, "I don't think he understands me. I'm sure I was speaking hedgehog..."

Sonic laughed, "I don't know what you said before, but I understand you now."

The pink and blue girls jumped back with a screech, both had shocked looks on their faces. The green girl shrugged her shoulders at Sonic, looking indifferent. "We don't have time for this," she said in a slightly masculine voice.

Glancing back at the other girls for a second, the green girl flew off. "Buttercup! Come back," the blue girl exclaimed.

"I'll go with her," the pink girl said. "She's right, we have to get the Amoeba Boys before they cause too much trouble. Can you...handle this...Bubbles?"

"No problem, Blossom." The blue girls said, smiling widely. After Blossom flew off, Bubbles looked back at Sonic. "So, who are you?"

"Sonic."

"I'm Bubbles, nice to meet you," the blue girl said, holding out her hand.

Sonic took her hand and shook it once. "Who were the three blobs?"

"The amoeba boys," Bubbles giggled. "They are just causing a little bit of trouble. They aren't really a problem, just an annoyance."

"Interesting," Sonic smirked and he took off running down the sidewalk. Bubbles, slightly confused and astonished by his speed, flew after him.

Sonic caught up with Blossom, Buttercup, and the Amoeba boys in a matter of seconds. "Hey guys!"

The Amoeba boys were taken by surprise by this new voice and stopped running. Sonic thought he heard blossom yell something about food and when he looked at her a yoyo was coming toward him. He jumped out of the way and the rope of the yoyo curled around the amoeba boys, trapping them. Bubbles yelled, "Bubble Catcher!" and bubbles came out, one trapping the amoeba boys and the other trapping Sonic. Buttercup hit the bubble holding the amoeba boys with her hammer and they flew far away. "We should hold the hedgehog, so Professor Utonium can hit him with chemical Z. Just to make sure, he isn't filled with dark particles."

Professor Utonium drove up a few seconds later while a disgruntled Sonic was trying to run his way out of the bubble. Seeing him, the girls changed back to normal and the bubble popped. Kaoru caught him and placed him in front of Professor Utonium.

"Can you change him back to normal, desu wa?" Miyako asked quietly.

"What?" Sonic yelled, "Change me back to what? I'm no different! There's nothing wrong with me!"

Kaoru was standing behind him and crossed her arms. "We'll see about that."

Professor Utonium pointed the Chemical Z ray at Sonic and pressed the trigger. Sonic saw the white light flying toward him and turned to run, but Momoko was able to block him. Sonic, turned in time to see the light hit him, then everything went dark.

Sonic opened his eyes and saw Amy leaving over him. "Are you okay, Sonic?" Sonic looked at her for a few seconds and then hugged her.

"I just had the strangest dream..." he said.

"What was it about?" Amy asked curiously.

"It was about these three girls..." Sonic started but a look of fury was shot at him from Amy and he stopped. "NO! AMY! I DIDN'T MEAN..." he yelled as her hammer appeared in her hands. He started to run, "I'M SORRY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was sitting next to Amy on her roof, explaining his strange dream to her. Amy grabbed Sonic's hand in hers. "Sonic that's...silly," she giggled to him.

"There was something just so...real about it, Amy."

"I think you just need a nap, Sonic," Amy giggled again.

Sonic leaned back, put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. "Maybe..." he murmured.

When he opened his eyes there were five people hovering over him. The three girls: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, he recalled. The man they had called 'Professor,' and a younger boy, whose lab coat almost touched the ground.

"He didn't change when hit with chemical z," the professor said. "That means he wasn't hit with the dark light or filled with dark particles. Which leaves a new question, is this something new? Something that can't be cured with chemical z?"

The young boy was turning away, typing some information into a computer. When he seemed satisfied with what he typed, he called, "PEACH!"

_Peach? Why would he yell for a fruit? _Sonic thought to himself.

A dog came running their way, "Peach, we need you to check him..." The boy said.

"Of course, da wan..." Peach ran over to Sonic and began to sniff him. "Nothing, da wan..."

_So they can believe in a talking dog, but not a talking hedgehog? _Sonic though curiously

Someone seemed to read Sonic's mind and said, "Well, maybe he's a robot, like Peach, desu." The blue girl said this, 'Bubbles.'

"I don't know, Miyako. He seems real, he even breathes. There's no way he can be a robot," the young boy rationalized.

_Miyako? I could've sworn her name was Bubbles..._

"I say we just leave him...I'm sure he won't have any problem surviving on his own," the green girl said loudly.

"Kaoru..." the red girl said warningly. "You know we can't do that."

_Kaoru? _

"Momoko's right, Kaoru. We need to figure what he is," the professor said as he turned to look at Sonic.

_Momoko? Kaoru? Miyako? Blossom...Buttercup...Bubbles...What is going on?_

"I think he's awake." The professor said.

Everyone turned to look at Sonic who stood up quickly. It was pure curiosity that kept him rooted at his spot.

"Kaoru...Do you mind transforming?" The Professor asked quietly.

Kaoru nodded and ran out of the room, Peach at her heels, as she screamed, "POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"Miyako?"

Miyako nodded and stepped directly in front of Sonic. "Hello there, desu..."

Sonic nodded once, "Yo."

"Um...What's your name?"

"Sonic...And you're Bubbles?"

"Oh, no no no..." Miyako started.

"Miyako then, Bubbles looks exactly like you."

Buttercup came back in through the door and stood in front of it, as if she was guarding it."

"And...Kaoru," Sonic said as he glanced past Miyako.

Miyako looked over her shoulder. "No, that's Buttercup."

Sonic nodded his head at the red girl, "Blossom?"

"No..." Miyako shook her head. "Momoko."

Sonic slapped his hand to his forehead and shook his head. "What's going on here."

Miyako smiled softly. "Well, Sonic. You're partly right. Technically..." Miyako started to explain.

"Miyako..." the young boy started, "Are you sure about that?"

"Well, Ken, if he's going to be staying here, he'll eventually figure it out. It's better to tell him now to avoid all of the confusion." Momoko said, and everyone stared at her, surprised by her sudden burst of logic.

"Y-yes, yes of...of course," Ken stammered, shaking his head of everything he originally thought of Momoko.

"Besides," Momoko added, "It's almost dinnertime and we don't want to miss it." Everyone stared at her again. This was more like the Momoko they knew. "What?" She asked as she touched her face lightly with her fingertips as she became self-conscious.

"Nothing," Ken sighed. "Miyako, go on."

"Well, my name is Miyako, and I am a normal girl in Jr. High," she started. "One day, all of that was changed when I was hit by the white light of Chemical Z. Now I am filled with the white light and it allows me to transform into a superhero whose name is Bubbles. The same happens with Kaoru and Momoko. Kaoru turns into Buttercup and Momoko turns into Blossom. Easy enough to understand, right?"

Sonic was quiet for a few moments. "You people are insane..."

"No, it's...normal for us now. Now, tell us how you got to be like this."

"Got to...be...like this?" Sonic spoke slowly, trying to process what they were trying to say. "I was born like this..."

Buttercup laughed loudly from her spot leaning against the door, "That's not possible..."

"But being hit by a mysterious light and turning into a superhero is?" Sonic countered.

"Why you little..." Buttercup jumped from her spot.

"BUTTERCUP!" Everyone yelled.

Sonic opened his eyes and Amy was staring down at him. "Are you okay?" She asked her eyes wide.

Sonic sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm just starting to feel like Shadow..."

Amy giggled, "Tell me what happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Sonic, are you feeling okay? It's strange to have two consecutive dreams that are connected to the same story...isn't it?" Amy asked nervously.

"I...don't know, but I feel like this isn't just a dream." Sonic admitted.

"But Sonic, I watched you while you were sleeping. You didn't go anywhere. You never left. It has to be just a dream." Amy tried to convince him.

"I know," Sonic thought aloud, "and the people in my dream. They seemed to watch me the whole time I was asleep also. They seemed to have carried me to a whole knew place. It's impossible..."

"Well, it kind of sounds like astral-projection if you believe in that kind of stuff..."

"Astral-Projection? Like being in two places at once? How would I go to some place that I've never seen before?" Sonic sighed and leaned back. "One thing's for sure. I feel like I'm getting no rest. I'm fully awake in both my dream and reality." He closed his eyes, "If only I could get some rest."

"Just try then...Empty your mind and don't think about it...Maybe that will work," she tried to sympathize.

"Mhmm...Maybe..." Sonic opened his eyes and sat up. He was in the room he was in before, but this time he was alone. "Dammit. "

"Hello, da wan!" Peach jumped onto the couch that Sonic was sitting on. "I hope you're okay, da wan!"

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, "I've felt better, that's for sure...Where did everyone go?"

"To make lunch, da wan. They wanted me to watch over you until you woke up, da wan. Then I'm suppose to bring you to the kitchen, da wan." Peach jumped off the couch and walked toward the door. "This way, da wan, and please don't try to leave, da wan. We are just trying to help you, da wan."

"I won't leave. Where would I go? Besides, that man and kid are scientists, right? Maybe they can explain to me what's going on..." Sonic yawned and rubbed the back of his head again.

"That's the spirit, da wan!"

Sonic stood up and followed Peach down the hallway from the lab to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table laughing and talking. _How can they be so relaxed with a 'monster' around them?, _Sonic thought to himself. _They were so worried about me earlier, I thought they'd be doing test or something. _

"Everyone, da wan!"

Everyone looked up and smiled when they saw Peach and Sonic walk in, except Kaoru who looked a little bitter. The professor stood up and walked quickly over to Sonic. He grabbed his hand and shook it, "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Professor Utonium." The professor gestured behind him as Ken walked up. This is my son/assistant Ken. I'd introduce you to my wife, but she is currently doing work on the moon. Professor turned to Momoko and Miyako, "This is Momoko and Miyako, or, as you first met them, Blossom and Bubbles. They aren't transformed right now, so you should call them Momoko and Miyako. It would be a lot of help if you didn't get their names mixed up outside of this building. Society won't forgive you for that." The professor laughed.

He sighed when he looked over his shoulder and saw Kaoru glaring at the table with our arms crossed. "And she...is the reason you were unconscious for a few hours. This is Kaoru. She'll warm up to you sooner or later. She always does. Would you like something to eat?"

Sonic's stomach growled and Professor Utonium laughed, "I'll take that as a yes. We have pancakes, eggs, muffins, and...Well, just name it. We probably have it."

Sonic gave a weak smile, "I'll take some pancakes." He sat at the table and watched Professor Utonium as he dug for a pan to make the pancakes in.

"Any kind of particular pancakes you want?" The professor asked as he stood up.

"Blueberry..." Sonic gave a small smile. He needed to cooperate, these people could help him figure out what was going on. Or they'll kill him, but he could handle them if it came to that...He hoped. "So, can you guys tell me..."

"We'll talk about the abnormality after you have lunch," the professor interrupted him.

"Abnormality? Are you calling _me_ the abnormality?" Sonic asked defensively.

"Well, you are like no monster we have ever encountered before. So yes, I think it would be correct to call you an abnormality." Ken spoke from behind Sonic.

"I am not a monster, but there is a certain _abnormality_ I would like to speak to you about." Sonic said, enunciating the word sarcastically.

"Oh? Well, as I said, we'll talk after you eat. You look completely famished...And exhausted. Are you okay?"

"It all has to do with the _abnormality_ I want to talk to you about." Sonic answered as the professor placed a large pile of pancakes in front of him. The smell of the pancakes caused Sonic's stomach to growl loudly.

Everyone gave a humorous laugh. "Go on, eat. We have plenty of time to talk later," the professor urged.

"At least until I fall asleep," Sonic mumbled to himself right before he took a bite of the mouth watering pancakes.

* * *

**A.N. **

**Shorter than the other chapters, but I'm sure we all will live. I'd like to apologize right now for how OOC Sonic is in this story. I didn't plan him to be so OOC but that's just how it's coming out. And I'd also like to apologize for Amy and Sonic being waaaaaaaaaay to close, but I guess it's...idk...I really didn't mean it to be like that. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. I made a twitter account for my fanfiction fans to chat with me. Or check up on how stories are going. Follow me, yes? Why did I do this? Idk, I was bored. But it'll be fun, maybe. Maybe I can make friends with some of my fans. So...here's the thingy. Twitter dot com /BookwormKaoru. Let's see how this works out. :) **

* * *

Sonic followed everyone into what seemed to be a library, which he thought was weird. If they wanted to talk about "abnormalities" shouldn't they be in a lab or something, in case they wanted to run tests? Why would they bring him to a library?

They all sat down at a small table, Sonic on one side, the girls to the left and right, and Ken and the Professor opposite of him. For a few minutes, no one said anything. They all just sat, looking over each other's heads, except for Kaoru, who was visibly glowering at Sonic.

Sonic whistled to himself and then, looking directly at Professor Utonium, asked, "So what exactly is it that you want to talk about?"

"It's quite simple really," Professor Utonium started, "we have a monster problem here in this city. The monsters here are caused by two things. The dark light that my son accidently sent into the air, and dark particles that are controlled by something evil we refer to as Him. Usually we can track down these monsters and cure them with a chemical we have called Chemical Z. These monsters turn back to normal and we start looking for the next one. Yesterday, you appeared out of nowhere and now we can't seem to turn you back into a normal hedgehog. You can see how this might alarm us. We need to know if there is something else out there that may be creating new monsters." Professor Utonium leaned forward in his chair, laced his fingers together, and placed his chin on top of his hands. "We need to know all the information you can give us."

Sonic nodded slightly and looked at Professor Utonium. "I can see how that would be a problem, but I am not a monster." Sonic shook his head. "I was quite popular the last time I came to Earth. Haven't you heard of me? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic smiled and winked.

Everyone at the table just looked at Sonic and shook their heads.

"No?" Sonic asked, confused. "But I'm...Sonic...the Hedgehog...You've had to have heard of me." Sonic slumped in his chair. If they haven't heard of him, he was going to have an even harder time of trying to explain to them who he was and what was going on. Where do these people live that they haven't heard of him? He was everywhere the last time he came to Earth.

"You had said, 'the last time I came to Earth,' does that mean you are an alien?" Momoko said from Sonic's left. She looked excited.

"Well, I wouldn't say I was an alien. I'm from the Planet Mobius. You've heard of it?"

Again, everyone around the table shook their heads and Sonic sighed. He was going to have to start from the very beginning, and he wasn't sure if he had that much time. He was exhausted as it was already. Maybe he should give sleeping just one more try.

"I see how this is going to be a problem, but can we talk about this later? I'm exhausted and need a little bit of sleep."

"Sleep?" Kaoru snorted. "You were out for hours. How can you possible be tired." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's part of the "abnormality" that I need to talk to you about. But for now, I need to sleep and piece things together, so that it makes since when I tell you."

Professor Utonium nodded, "You can't comprehend things if you don't get enough sleep. Ken will show you to your room, and I hope you don't become offended, but Miyako will stand guard outside of your room so you don't leave."

Sonic glanced over at Miyako, who smiled brightly at him, and he nodded. He didn't seem to have much of a choice in the matter.

"Great then!" Professor Utonium jumped up from the table. He walked over to Sonic and shook his hand excitedly. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hedgehog and I would like to thank you for your cooperation on this matter. Please make yourself at home."

The Professor walked swiftly out of the room and disappeared from sight. Momoko stared at Sonic for a few moments as if she was idolizing him, then Kaoru grabbed her arm and pulled her away, mumbling "Oh no you don't."

Ken, Miyako, and Sonic stared at each other.

"I just need to get a few books from out of here to bring to the lab before we go," Ken said. "We are going to try to do some monster research to see if we can find out a little bit about you." Ken pulled a notepad and pencil from out of his pocket. "You said you were from the planet Mobius, and that you've been to earth before. You call yourself Sonic the Hedgehog. Any other things we should look for?"

Sonic stared at Ken. They obviously didn't buy that he wasn't a monster, yet they seem entirely comfortable around them. They only hope he really had is if they could find some information on him. "Look up Dr. Eggman, the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Chris Thorndyke. That can be something to start on."

Ken wrote down all the names Sonic gave him and smiled up at him, "Thank you. I'll show you to your room."


	5. Chapter 5

"Everything you need will be down this hallway. You're room is at the end. The only thing you'd have to leave this hallway for is the kitchen, and you know where that is." Ken smiled at Sonic.

"Thanks," Sonic mumbled. He could already feel the claustrophobia kicking in.

"Great. Get some rest, and if you need anything, Miyako will be around. If not, the Professor and I will be in the lab." Ken smiled again before turning to walk away.

"It's not really as strange as it all sounds," Miyako said quietly.

"I could say the same to all of you," Sonic answered.

"You saying that you're an alien sounds pretty far-fetched."

"You saying that I'm a monster sounds pretty insane."

Miyako giggled loudly, "I could see how it sounds crazy to someone who just met us. We don't tell our story a lot, but I'm sure this is the reaction most people would have."

Sonic and Miyako walked into Sonic's room and Sonic sat down on the bed as Miyako hovered in the doorway. "Please don't cause any trouble," she said. "We're only trying to help."

Sonic nodded, "Don't worry. I want to figure out what's going on as much as you do, but my story is going in a different direction than what you all are trying to find."

Miyako seemed to ponder this for a moment. "We'll discuss it after you get some sleep." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

"This is going to get complicated," Sonic mumbled to himself as he fell asleep.

Sonic opened his eyes and sighed in relief. He was still on Earth, which means he actually got some sleep. He even felt refreshed and ready to take on what he knew was coming. He jumped out of bed and stepped quietly into the hallway, looking around. When he noticed Miyako wasn't standing gaurd outside of the room, he decided he would take a tour of the building.

As he walked, he began to contemplate whether him waking up on Earth meant he was hallucinating the talks with Amy and if this meant he was stuck on Earth. He had just stepped out of the hallway when he was grapped by his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaoru's voice growled into his ear.

Sonic shrugged, "I thought I'd go for a run." That wasnt' true, but Sonic thought Kaoru seemed like someone he could have fun messing with.

"You can't leave this building." Kaoru said.

"I'll come back." With that, Sonic raced off to the kitchen, leaving Kaoru behind.

Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table and looked up as Sonic stopped in the doorway.

"SEE! SEE! HE'S FAST! JUST LIKE A SUPERHERO!" Momoko yelled.

"Yo," Sonic nodded at them.

"Professor!" Kaoru yelled from down the hallway. "That thing has escap..." Karou cut herself off as she ran up behind Sonic.

Everyone turned their attention away from Sonic and looked at Kaoru. "Was something wrong?" Miyako asked quietly.

Kaoru glared at the floor in front of her as Sonic turned to smirk her way. "Nothing," she mumbled. She walked away from the kitchen and disappeared from sight.

"Am I the only one who think she's been acting a little bit strange lately?" The professor asked no one in particular.

Sonic shrugged. "Seems normal to me. It seems like everyone who likes to play with hammers has a temper problem," he mumbled.

"Everyone who likes to play with hammers?" Ken asked.

"It's a long story," Sonic muttered.

"We have all day."


	6. Chapter 6

"And that's why you shouldn't be trying to change me back into anything. I'm not abnormal. I'm just stuck in this world. Again," Sonic explained to the group around the table.

"And you have no idea how to get back?" Miyako asked quietly.

"Exactly, the last time I was here, there were other people with me. And I knew exactly how I had gotten here, so I had an idea of how to get back. For all I know this Earth isn't the same Earth as I was on last time. The whole ideal is pretty confusing."

"Without any knowledge of how you have gotten here other than the fact that you had fallen asleep, we can't really do anything," Ken said, writing on a clipboard.

"Everytime, or almost everytime, I fall asleep I switch between here and there," Sonic reminded him. "That's got to be connected to something."

"You said that you have this foe named Hamman," the professor said.

"Eggman," Sonic corrected.

"Right right. I knew it was a food in that book. Well, is it possible that he could've done something to you the last time you saw him that could've sent you to this world every other time you go to sleep?"

"I don't think so. The last time I fought Eggman was weeks ago. Wouldn't it have kicked in before yesterday?"

"Not necessarily. It could've been controlled by a remote, so he could get you out of the way the next time he wanted to cause trouble," Ken said.

Sonic jumped slightly at this thought. What if Eggman were causing trouble right this moment. Maybe that's why he suddenly can't get back to Mobius. "That seems very possible."

"So, you're a hero, right?" Momoko bounced lightly in her chair.

Sonic looked at her, "That's right."

"That's so cool! I really like heroes!"

"Well, you're a hero, right? That must be like a dream come true, then," Sonic smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's so..." Momoko started rambling incoherently, gesturing wildly the whole time.

Sonic looked at the others helplessly. They all seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Miyako was painting her nails and Ken and the Professor were deep in conversation, scribbling a lot of things on a clipboard. Sonic sighed and looked back at Momoko.

"...and that's why I love doing it!" She breathed out. "Cake!" she ran from the table and started to eat the cake that had been sitting on the counter.

Sonic looked at the Professor. "Do you need me right now? Or..." he asked.

"No, no, no, go. We'll see what we can figured out," Ken waved him away.

Sonic got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen wondering if that meant they would let him leave the building to go run, because he was getting a little antsy.

"Stop right there," Kaoru blocked his path to the front door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Run." Sonic sped around her and ran outside.

Kaoru's face turned red with anger as she transformed and flew out the door after Sonic.

She stood on top of a skyscraper with her hammer in her hands, scanning the streets furiously. How far could an oversized hedgehog get in just a few seconds?

"Are you looking for me?" Sonic laughed from behind Kaoru.

"You are not supposed to leave the lab!" Kaoru yelled at him.

Sonic sat down and tilted his head at her. "Why are you so angry?"

"I am not angry. I am simply irritated that I have to listen to crazy stories that a stupid monster is trying to get us to believe." She shook her head. "And everyone is just going to sit there and believe it! It's like I'm the only one not going insane."

Sonic nodded his head slowly. "All you need is flames," he mused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kaoru demanded.

"Nothing," Sonnic sighed, he felt a lot better now that he wasn't indoors. Even if he wasn't running, sitting on this roof was a huge improvement. "You know, I have a friend that you remind me of."

Kaoru glared at him. "And how do I remind you of this _friend." _

Sonic walked over to a nearby wall and leaned against, dropping to the ground again. "You both pull out your hammers when you get angry. They are very alike, only minor differences. The two of you have very short tempers and can get very crazy when you are angry, sometimes even without."

"I _am not_ crazy or angry. My temper is just fine. All I want to do is protect my friends. You are a danger to all of us. We don't know where you came from or how you got here, but my guess is you are just like all of the rest. And if you aren't, then you may be ten times worse. We can't trust a thing you say."

Sonic stood up and stretched. "You shouldn't be so closed minded, Kaoru."

"Buttercup," she growled.

He laughed, "Yes, whatever. You're both the same person. Someone should've seen it by now."

It only took one swing of the hammer to make Sonic see stars.


	7. Chapter 7

"I guess I should get used to that," Sonic mumbled, keeping his eyes closed. "Next time, Kaoru, you should give me a little bit of a warning. I don't think I can take many more hits with that hammer."

"What are you talking about?"

Sonic sat up quickly, accidentally head butting Amy. "I...Nothing. I just...Hi, Amy."

"Who's Kaoru?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"It's no one," he sat up and rubbed his head. "I told you that I was having a strange dream. Kaoru is the name of one of the girls that are in the dream."

"And you love her?"

"What?" Sonic snapped his head up. "She's most likely a figment of my imagination!" He rubbed his head, sure didn't feel like his imagination. "Why would I love a..." He stopped himself. For a second he wondered if he should just say yes. Then Amy could hit him and he could go back to the lab to try to figure some of the things out. He mentally shook himself. No, he didn't need to get hit, he just needed to go back to sleep. "It doesn't matter," he gritted his teeth. "I need to go back and figure this all out."

"Sonic, you aren't going anywhere!" Amy argued. Sonic wasn't sure if he meant literally, like he hasn't moved from his spot and therefore hasn't been anywhere or if she meant that there was no way she was letting him go anywhere.

"I have to figure out what is going on, Amy!" Sonic argued back.

"I can figure it out!"

Sonic closed his mouth and locked his jaw. Could she? "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Easy," she rolled her eyes. "It's probably something Eggman did to you. Did anything happen to you the last time you fought him? Remember when you couldn't stop running because of the device that got stuck in your ear? Maybe it's something like that. We just have to think back. If that fails, we invade Eggman's base and we find the layout of his plans. There has to be a way to reverse it in his plans."

Sonic blinked. That was actually a pretty good idea. "What if it isn't Eggman?"

Amy laughed loudly. "What makes you think it isn't Eggman?"

"I think if it was Eggman, he would've done something to out himself by now. He would've messed something up or..." Sonic trailed off. What if it really was Eggman? He couldn't just decide that it wasn't because Eggman didn't lay out his whole plan for them to dissect and foil. Maybe he was getting better at actually being a genius.

"See? It's just Eggman. We can figure out what he's up to. Want to find him?"

Sonic barely heard her. He was too busy trying to think of any other explanation.

"Sonic, you really can't be trying to think up any other... Come on," she pulled him up by the arm. "We're going to Eggman's base and I'm going to prove to you that it's all him." They only moved a couple steps before Amy stopped. "Sonic... Do you mind?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"YAY!" Amy jumped into his arms so he could carry her bridal style.

Sonic smirked to himself before throwing her over his shoulder and starting to run.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed at him when he finally put her down. "That is _not_ how you treat a lady!"

Sonic shrugged, "It _is_ how you treat the annoying-little-sister type."

Amy crossed her arms and turned away from Sonic. "Hush, you!" She stayed turned away, stubbornly waiting for him to apologize, but soon realized it had gotten too quiet. When she turned back around she noticed that she was alone. "SONIC!"

Sonic had already entered the base and was on his way to finding Eggman. The first place he tried was the kitchen, because Eggman really likes his sandwiches. The only person in there was Bokkun and the last thing Sonic needed was a bomb to blow up in his face and make him pass out again. He ran up the stairs to look for Eggman's office when he ran right into him.

"Sonic, if you're going to try to blow up the base today, I really don't have that kind of time. I also haven't done anything to deserve it, so it really wouldn't be that heroic on your part." Eggman wasn't even looking at Sonic. He seemed too absorbed in the papers he had in his hand.

"So you aren't behind my sleeping problem?"

Eggman finally looked up from his papers and sighed. "Sonic, I may be a genius but there is no way that I could cause you insomnia. Maybe if you slept in an actual bed..."

"What? No. I mean... I knew it wasn't you..." Sonic leaned against the wall to think for a moment.

"Well, if you aren't going to blow up the base," Eggman lifted Sonic up and moved him so he could continue walking down the stairs. "I'd like it if you could kindly leave. Like I said, I am a very busy man and..."

"Actually, I think you can help me."

"Oh? And how is that?"

"I told you already. I'm having a sleeping problem. I need you to figure out what is going on. Maybe if you could run some tests..."

"Sonic! Do you really think you could trust him?" Amy asked, finally turning up.

"Well if you have such a problem with it, you can supervise. Right now Eggman is the only person that can help on this side. The professor might not be able to find out what's happening on the other side."

"The professor?" Eggman was already absorbed in his papers again.

"Yes, I need your help. Let me explain..."

* * *

**A/N**

**I finally know what I'm going to do with this story! Whoo!**


	8. Chapter 8

Eggman leaned forward on his desk and narrowed his eyes at Sonic. "And why should I help you?"

"Because I came here asking for your help. How often will you be able to say that I humbly came to you to ask for your help?" Sonic asked him. "I can't deny the fact that you're a genius. You're probably the only person that can help me. Eventually it'll start interfering with our fighting. Don't you like it when we fight? It won't be as fun if I'm exhausted."

Eggman nodded and stood up, walking across the room. He did get enjoyment out of making the little wretch miserable. The only problem was that this whole ordeal just seemed a little strange. "And you're sure that this isn't just a realistic dream you're having?"

"I think I have the bump to prove it," Sonic replied, reaching up to touch his head. Does dreaming mean you'll be tired when you wake up?"

"Not unless you're having a nightmare. When you have a nightmare, you're probably going to have a restless sleep. You'll toss and turn, mumble, maybe even start walking around. Do you usually do anything while you're asleep?"

Sonic shook his head. "Amy said I don't go anywhere. I fall asleep and wake up never having moved."

"Okay. I'll help you. In the very least I'll be able to figure out how your brain works. I could find out some strengths and weakness. It'll be that much more fun when we fight again."

"That makes me excited to have you help me," Sonic said flatly.

"Like you said, I'm the only one who can. Go home and get something to eat. You'll sleep better on a full stomach. I'll need about half an hour to set everything up. Then another half hour to test everything. Come back in two hours and I'll see what I can do." Eggman opened the door and gestured for them to leave.

Sonic nodded his thanks to Eggman and headed downstairs to meet Amy.

"Try not to fall asleep until then."

* * *

Amy had to practically pull Sonic up the stairs. She couldn't get him to walk on his own feet or even hold a real conversation with her. She had to keep rambling at him, and every now and again he would mumble something back to her, but other than that she could barely get a real response out of him.

"You're late," Eggman pointed out without looking up at them.

"A little help?" Amy groaned under Sonic's weight.

He glanced over his shoulder and rushed over to them. "I told you not to let him sleep!"

"He's awake," Amy said, letting Eggman pick Sonic up. "But just barely. On the way here he kind of just stopped. I had to drag him most of the way here. I don't know why this is happening. Of course, that was the longest he's been awake since this whole thing started."

The doctor shook his head and placed Sonic on a long metal table.

As he started strapping the hedgehog down Sonic's eyes popped open. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up," Eggman told him. "I have to do this before you go to sleep."

"Why are you tying me down!" Panic shot through Sonic's eyes.

"It's just in case you start moving in your sleep," he explained calmly.

"He's never moved in his sleep before," Amy commented. "And between you and me he's a little claustrophobic."

"But now I'm going to be running test so I have to make sure he stays still. The slightest movement can cause something to go horribly wrong."

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Is this a good idea? That doesn't particularly sound safe."

"You asked for my help, didn't you!" Eggman yelled.

"I didn't ask for your help! Sonic did!"

Sonic sighed. "I'll be fine as soon as I can..." his eyes started to close again. "Can get some..."

"Don't you fall asleep yet!"

"What's left for you to do?" Amy asked him, climbing up onto the table.

Eggman eyed her. He didn't particularly want her to sit on the table, but he didn't have time for arguing. "I need to hook some of these wires to his body. We'll have five on various parts of his head, two on his chest, and one a foot."

"Why do you need to have one on his foot?"

"It'll tell me if there's pressure being placed on his feet. If there's a pressure then that means he's walking or running, even if we can't see that he his. That means that whatever happens to him is real. If it doesn't pick up any pressures then that doesn't necessarily mean it isn't real. It just mean's we'll have to work harder and more intensely with the wires on his head."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?"

"Must you ask me so many questions?" Eggman finished hooking up the wires to the appropriate places. "You can close your eyes now, Sonic." Eggman said, flipping a switch.

"If you want me to cooperate, I must."

"Fine," Eggman sighed. "After we have confirmation that no pressure is being placed on his feet, I'll type in a few bits of information into this computer," he placed his hand on the computer in question. "Signals will be sent from his brainwaves, through the wires, and into the computer. Then the computer will translate his brainwaves into pictures. Ideally, we'll be able to see exactly what he sees."

"What do you mean by ideally?"

"Well, sometimes computers don't translate things correctly or they won't be able to find the information that matches with the picture the brain is sending."

"What do we do if that happens?"

Eggman shrugged, "We work with what we can get."


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you think you're doing?" Amy screamed as she hopped on onto the table Sonic was lying on.

"I have to attach this..."

"I thought everything was already attached. Why are you attaching more things? Is it poison?" Amy was aware that her voice was louder than it should be, but couldn't seem to control the panic that had flooded her body. "If you poison Sonic I'm going to..."

"Shut up, you annoying hedgehog," Eggman said in a bored tone, rolling his eyes. "This is just a fluid drip to keep him hydrated. I doubt he's had anything to eat recently."

Amy thought for a moment. Didn't they eat before they left? Did they? "Fine," she mumbled, getting off the table. It better not be poison."

_If it _was _poison, what would she do, really? _Eggman thought. _It would be too late. I've already put in the needle._ He rolled his eyes at Amy's stupidity.

"So what do all these lines mean?" Amy asked, walking over to one of the computers and staring at the screen.

"They are monitoring his heart rate, his brain waves, and a lot of other things you probably wouldn't understand," Eggman told her.

"Brain waves? I thought you said that we would be able to see pictures." Amy turned to face him. "You said we'd be able to see what he saw."

"I said we might, if we're lucky, but right now the computer isn't set to read anything. Before we start peaking into his brain I want to see if any of the pressure sensors will start to send information."

"How long will that take?"

"That depends on how much longer you intend to bug me," Eggman frowned. "There's a computer to your right. I want you to watch that computer. First, press the red button on the side. When you've done that, the reading from the pressure wires will be sent to that computer. The lines will look like a heart monitor, if anything abnormal happens, let me know."

"Something abnormal is happening," Amy said as soon as Eggman was done speaking.

"What?" Eggman whirled around to look at her. "That's impossible."

* * *

When Sonic opened his eyes he was lying on a bed with Miyako doting over him with a wet towel.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I thought I was, but then I went back to sleep for a science experiment and ended up back here," he mumbled, rubbing his head.

Miyako giggled, "You went to sleep for a science experiment?"

"Exactly," he sighed as he sat up. "Of course, it probably doesn't make much sense to you, right? It sure doesn't make sense to me, and I'm living it."

"Do you want to talk to the Professor? I think that bump on your head is making you a little delusional."

"I don't think it's the bump on the head," Sonic muttered, standing up. "I'm tired and I'm obviously not going to be getting any sleep soon. I think I need some coffee."

* * *

"So the pressure sensors are abnormal... Which means what?"

"It means that the computer is picking up pressure on his feet when there is no pressure on his feet."

"Isn't that what was supposed to happen?"

"Yes, but I wasn't actually expecting it to happen."

"Then what _were _you expecting to happen?"

"I thought we were going to find nothing and I was going to send Sonic home with a pocket full of xanax."

Amy sputtered, "But how did you...Why would you...What?"

Eggman turned away from her. "Well, now we know something is happening and we can figure out what it is. Since there are pressure readings from his feet, we are going to see if we can hack into his brain and pull out some pictures."

"That sounds illegal."

"It's not. So the first thing you need to do is go to the computer on the far left and turn it on. While we wait for pictures to start appearing I'm going to take some notes. Watch the computer."

* * *

"So someone one your side is trying to see if they can figure out what is going on with you?" Ken asked Sonic as he led the hedgehog into the lab.

"As far as I know he is. He _could _be trying to take advantage of whatever he is finding in my brain to use it against me instead of actually figuring something out. All I can do right now is trust him."

"Do you know what sorts of tests he is going to be running?"

Sonic shook his head. "I was falling asleep while he was talking. I haven't been able to get any rest because I'm flip flopping between worlds. It's not exactly an ideal situation. Last I remember he was trying to hook something up to my feet, I think."

Ken lifted an eyebrow. "Why would he want to hook something up to your feet? Whatever is happening is in your mind and it would be a lot easier to just go straight to the source."

"Are you calling me crazy?"

"Just because it's all in your head doesn't mean it isn't really happening," Ken explained. "Have any of your...injuries been following you between the worlds?"

Sonic reached up and touched the bump on his head. "Yes... I think I remember trying to prove to guy on my side... I showed him the bump... I think."

Ken nodded. "That means the physical side of things is following you, which explains why you aren't getting rest even though we can see you fall asleep... That should've been the only proof your genius needed."

"I don't think he really believed what I was trying to tell him."

Ken shrugged. "Well, the only thing we can do now is try and run some tests on our side. Hopefully between the Professor, me, and your egg guy we'll be able to find something concrete."


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you know if time moves the same in both worlds?" Eggman asked Amy.

"What?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"If an hour passes here, does an hour pass in the other world as well? If he's awake for 5 hours on that side is he asleep for 5 hours here? Or if he's awake for 5 hours there he's asleep for 5 minutes here or vice versa?"

Amy looked at the large man with a huge question mark spread across her face. "I don't know. We never talked about the passage of time. I just know he wasn't very well rested. It's the same, I guess? Is it really that important?"

Eggman shrugged. "It may or it may not be. I guess we'll just have to assume that the same amount of time is passing on both sides.

"How long is he usually asleep? How long has this been going on for?"

"A couple days? He doesn't usually stay awake long. He's just been tired and asleep for the most part, to be honest."

"What's the longest he's been asleep?"

Amy looked at her watch, noticing that almost a whole day had passed since Eggman had put Sonic to sleep. No wonder she felt so tired. "This. This is the longest he's been asleep. Before this it was probably six hours."

"The longer he stays asleep the more likely it is that we'll be able to do something about it," Eggman explained to her. "I think it would be best to keep him asleep using drugs if we need to. If he starts to stir, it'll affect the data we're getting from him."

"You're not worried that they're going to want him to fall asleep on the other side. To run tests?"

"Actually," Eggman smiled to himself as he put together an anesthetic, "I'm counting on it."

* * *

"I'm going to need you to take these," Ken said, holding out some pills towards Sonic.

"What are these for?" the hedgehog asked.

"They're going to put you to sleep so we can start some experiments."

"But wouldn't this just wake me up on the other side? That would ruin Eggman's tests, wouldn't it?"

"Not really. It seems that your Egg guy is doing more physical tests, from what you told me. We're going to be running some mental tests, first while you're asleep and then while you're awake. If this Doctor on your side is as smart as you say he is, then he has probably already thought to put you under an anesthetic. What we're going to try to do is put you asleep on both sides so you can actually get some rest. As long as you are under the anesthetic on that side, it shouldn't be a problem. We're going to be putting you under here, also, but since we don't have a need for it, we don't have any in the lab. The Professor has gone out to have it issued to him. On this side, we'll use a very low dose so you'll wake upon this side first. You should be rested enough by then to actually be able to take part in the tests where you're awake."

Sonic was trying to pay attention, but Ken had gone on for so long and his eyelids were feeling heavy. "I don't really think I'll need the pills," he mumbled.

"Probably not," Ken agreed, dropping the pills into Sonic's open hand, "however, they're an extra precaution to make sure you don't wake back up on this side before we need you to. It's a temporary anesthetic until we get the real one. The Professor might be awhile and it'll give you more time to rest if you take these now."

Sonic nodded and took the pills, accepting the water Ken offered him. "Alright, where do you want me to lay down?"

"You can sleep on the couch. Someone will just carry you to the table when it's time for that."

Sonic nodded again, though he was finding it increasingly harder to lift his head back up after it was down. "Just make sure it's not the green girl. She could cause some serious damage," he mumbled, causing Ken to laugh.

* * *

Eggman nodded as the pressure sensors on Sonic's feet stopped reacting. "It's okay to take the pads off his feet," he told Amy. "We won't be getting any more reading from that for a while. We won't need anymore anyway." He waved his hand towards the papers he had printed out. "Everything has already been confirmed anyway."

"So then what's our next move," she yawned.

"I've already told you. We're going to hack Sonic's brain and try to see what he's seeing. Of course, right now, I believe they put him to sleep, so we won't be able to see much of anything."

"Maybe he's dreaming of me," Amy sighed.

Eggman narrowed his eyes at her. "This is not the time to be thinking of such things."

"Well, then what do you want me to do? If there's nothing to see from his brain, then what..."

"We're going to rest for a while," Eggman told her, stretching. "We've been awake for over 24 hours and we need to sleep. I'm going to my room. Feel free to sleep wherever you want. Don't disturb anything. I'll have Decoe and Bocoe watch the monitors and wake us up if anything happens."

Amy nodded and looked at Sonic wistfully. "Hey Eggman," she called to the large man.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks... For helping out Sonic, I mean," she said quietly.

Eggman chuckled, "It's turning out to be more interesting than I thought it would be." He turned away before stopping and looking over his shoulder at Amy. "Get some sleep. If you go to the first floor, there's a sitting room. You can sleep on the couch if you'd like."


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, what do you think Professor?" Ken asked his father.

"There's no doubt about it. When we look at these readouts, Sonic's brain is putting out two separate signals."

"What does that mean?" Miyako asked, walking into the room.

"Well," the professor said, looking up at her. "For one thing, it means he isn't crazy. What he says is happening to him is really happening to him."

Miyako nodded. "So how do you fix it?"

"I don't think it's going to be easy," Ken started.

"No one said anything about it being easy," Kaoru interrupted from across the room. "She just wants to know what your plan is to get that little monster back to normal."

"Kaoru," Miyako shook her head, reprimanding her silently.

Her friend turned away and stared out the window grumpily, obviously not worried about what was happening.

"The first thing we have to do is find out what's causing this. The problem is that we don't know where to start. Though it seems physical it may just be mental," the professor explained. "Some kind of power we haven't researched enough that allows him to be in two places at once."

Ken suddenly smiled broadly and looked at the Professor. "That's it! It's just like the girls! Miyako, would you like to undergo some tests for us? Kaoru, you too. Miyako, can you go get Momoko and tell her we need her help."

"What's this about, Ken?" The Professor asked.

"The white light hitting the girls was physical, but really all it did was unlock a special part of their brain that allows them to tap into their powers. We can test them while they use certain powers to see which part of the brain controls their powers. If the results show that all of their powers are connected with a certain part of the brain..."

"...Then we can study that part of Sonic's brain and potentially help him shut down that power, or at least control it," the Professor finished for him. "That's brilliant!"

* * *

Eggman stretched as he walked down the hallway back towards the lab. In the end, he ended up waking up on his own. He had only slept 4 hours, but he felt oddly refreshed.

"Decoe," he said, entering the room. "Can you make me some coffee while I look at the read outs."

"Yes sir!" the robot said as he left the room with Bocoe close behind.

"That's strange," Eggman mumbled as he read the paper. "There's two here." He put the papers down and walked over to the monitor. "Two here, also." He stared at the screen for a couple of seconds before nodding his head. "His brain is giving out two lines of results. All I should have to do is figure out which line belongs to which Sonic and I'll be able to tap into his eye sight on the other side easily."

The Doctor typed in a few codes and received his answer in only a few seconds. "Easy enough," he muttered, staring at the screen. "Now we just need him to wake up on the other side. So we can get something done."

Eggman sat down in a rolling chair and began tapping his fingers on the desk. "Of course," he said, turning to look at the sleeping hedgehog, "if I just sit here and wait for something to happen, it would see like a waste of time." Tilting his head, he continued muttering to himself. "I should study him while I have the chance. Even if I were to ask him, he wouldn't let me take a peek at his brain. This small hedgehog can run at great speeds without getting tired like the rest of us normally would. What makes him different? It can't be a case of a failure for his brain to send a signal for exhaustion, if that was the case, he would collapse."

He rolled over to a different computer and typed a few things in. Looking at Sonic again he continued. "But he was feeling exhaustion when he came here. He was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. So that can't be it at all." Typing again, he tried to continue this train of thought that seemed hard to follow. "That means it's only running that has no affect on him. So is running just a special ability for him? Like how that fox flies? Of course the instinct for flying, though foxes don't usually have one, can be found in the brain... But... Is it really that easy? Can I just run some tests on his brain and find the secret to his speed?"

Eggman stopped typing and stared at Sonic. "And if that's the case, is this the same thing? Can this phenomenon he is experiencing right now be just like his running, though it takes a greater toll on his body?"

Suddenly feeling as if he were on to something, Eggman began to furiously type information in the computers around him, preparing to do intensive study on Sonic. "Of course, this...problem of his... could also be a part of his genes... This could be something that was passed down to him."

Frowning, the Doctor stared at the monitor. "This is a lot to look into... It could take days to figure out exactly what is happening with Sonic. So the question is where is more probable that this would be located? The genes obviously... What's happening to him is very physical... But if I'm wrong, do I really want to waste all that time." He stopped for a second considering the situation. "Sonic isn't in any danger, but I can't keep him under an anesthetic for days so I can study both his brain and his genes. I can induce a coma... No... I'll just study the genes and make do with what I can."


	12. Chapter 12

"Interesting," Eggman mumbled to himself, reading the paper in front of him. "I've never seen anything like this..." Behind him, a computer started beeping. He jumped up and ran over to the machine. "Finally."

Quickly he tapped a few of the keys, and on the screen next to him an image appeared. Far from being a perfect picture, the image was blurred and the few things he did see couldn't be true. There was a banana in the center of the room the size of a couch and what looked to be windows were made out of yarn. Of course, if Sonic were dreaming all of it would make sense, but the information he was receiving from the printouts was definitely against it.

Punching a few more buttons he was able to sharpen the image a bit, he was able to make out a few people walking around the room Sonic was looking into.

"What's that?" Amy asked, approaching him.

"Right now, we are seeing what Sonic is seeing... More or less."

"And Sonic is seeing a giant banana?"

"The brain is a complicated thing. The "signal" I'm getting this from shouldn't even exist, so it's like I'm going down an alternate route to see what he sees. Because it's something that shouldn't exist and he technically shouldn't be seeing this his eyes are confused. He can see everything as it really is, but since this is just a readout from a non-existant, distant signal that has to be reworked by the computer which sometimes gets scrambled. That's why everything seems a bit strange."

"So what are you typing into the computer?"

"It seems that the computer is focusing on the stationary things and ignoring everything moving, evening though it is obviously center stage in Sonic's mind right now. If I can get the computer to change that, we'll be able to focus on the moving things and take all the nonsense out of focus. It should be relatively easy because the brain likes to see faces, and even if that isn't true for the computer we just need to hit the right buttons." He looked down at her and shook his head. "Let's make you useful. While I do this, go over to that other computer and type in everything on that paper next to it. If I did everything right we may be able to tap into the signal and speak through Sonic. If I can find out what the professor over there has found out we may be able to combine our efforts."

Amy picked up the paper Eggman had written the instructions on and began typing, though it took her a while to decipher some of the things he had written. Though she didn't understand how a lot of the things going on were possible, it didn't stop her from doing everything she could to stop it.

* * *

"What's going on, Sonic?" Miyako crouched at his side as he opened his eyes, shaking his shoulder lightly. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just feel like- nevermind. Professor," he said, turning his head towards him, "have you found anything yet?"

"It's pretty extraordinary. Your brain has high concentrations of energy that it doesn't know how to release. It seems to just be shooting off at random."

"Not random, Professor," Ken called from the desk. "There's a pattern. Every 80 seconds it shoots off a new burst, just in different directions, making it seem random unless you're really timing it. And there's this one outlet that is releasing energy constantly, which I think is what is keeping him rooted here. I bet anything that it turns off when he goes to sleep."

"That doesn't explain why he's here," The Professor started to argue.

Ken motioned him over. "Look," he said, pointing at the screen. "Look at the reading we're getting from the timed bursts. They are filled with a whitish glow that I think is our own white light from Chemical Z."

"Sonic must have materialized in a place that had a high concentration of white light built up," The Professor nodded, catching on. "Maybe the concentration sent off energy that was timed perfectly with a burst from Sonic's brain as he slept. I bet anything that where he appeared in our world correlates exactly with where he was in that moment in his world. Like another dimension lying right on top of the other. The white light must have thinned the veil and the two bursts moved him into our world."

"And since our lab, and truthfully our entire town, has traces of white light everywhere Sonic's world must be getting it through the veil. So the bursts from his brain mixed with the energy from the white light are able to keep him rooted in both worlds at once."

"What does that mean for me?" Sonic asked. "How do we turn me back into one person?"

Ken and the Professor looked at each other. "I have no idea," they said together.

* * *

Eggman was able to pull an auditory reading from Sonic halfway through the Professor and Ken's explanation of what was happening with Sonic.

"Chemical Z? White light?" Amy asked looking up at Eggman.

"I don't know," Eggman told her. "Maybe it's something the Professor studies. If I can figure out what it is, and if what he says is true, I can search the air for Chemical Z and see if I can find readings. Then if I can send the Chemical Z back to his world. If Chemical Z is as strong as he says, I may be able to use it to close this 'veil.' And if I can simultaneously close the veil and reverse and release Sonic's 'brain bursts' we may be able to put him back into our world and stop the movement between dimensions."

"And what happens if..." Amy thought of the things Eggman just said and how much of it was all theoretical. "if the veil closes before hand, if you can't reverse the bursts, if you can't..."

"If Sonic were to somehow get stuck on the other side of the veil, you mean?"

Amy nodded.

"Would you rather him be exhausted and miserable everyday for the rest of his life?"

Amy looked up at Eggman with sad eyes before sighing. "How do we get the voice to work?"


	13. Chapter 13

The Professor and Ken were going over their options when Sonic started coughing loudly and doubled over from the pain.

Eggman rolled his eyes and looked at Amy, "Well he's useless, isn't he?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're trying to force your way into his vocal cords. I think coughing would be a normal reaction!"

"No," Eggman shook his head, and turned back to the visual screen where everyone around Sonic had rushed to his side. The noise of their yelling had filled the lab and was starting to give the Doctor a headache, but he resisted the urge to turn down the volume. "He's trying to fight it. That's why he's coughing. If he would just relax and let it happen we wouldn't be having this kind of problem. I'm going to have to tap into his thoughts."

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to have to make him think that it's okay." Eggman began typing furiously at the computer. "That he should allow his body to become our personal walkie-talkie."

Amy was suddenly frightened. It hadn't hit her until just then how much power Eggman was having over Sonic's body. She turned from the monitor and walked over to Sonic's sleeping body in the middle of the room. "This would be a great time for you to wake up," she whispered. Then, getting an idea, she turned to Eggman. "Why don't we just wake him up?" she asked. "He'll wake up, we'll tell him everything we know, and then he can go back and explain. And you can also tell him to let you talk through him. That way, you don't have to go through the trouble of hacking his thoughts."

"If we do that, we risk losing the connection," he told her.

"I don't think we can. I think since he is there all the time, just like he is here all the time, the connection will just become dormant. You should be able to hold on to it. Right?"

Eggman looked up at the ceiling and cursed her silently. If he brought Sonic back it would disrupt some of the readings he was trying to get from the hedgehog, but he couldn't tell Amy that she was wrong. She obviously had a very firm grip of all the things she had heard from the Professor and everything he had been telling her. He would just have to hope he already had all the information he would need.

"Right," Eggman said, regaining himself. "You work on a way to wake him up and I'm going to make sure we don't lose the connection." The safest bet was to probably lock on to his hearing. When you fall asleep you lose visual, but you can still hear what's going on around you. The doctor focused on what Sonic was hearing. He had stopped coughing, but the professor had him sitting down with a class of water, trying to ask what happened.

One of the girls was complaining about all the noise Sonic was making and was offering to put him to sleep for them. Another girl was reprimanding that one, telling her that she needed to be nicer. The last girl was offering to bring Sonic something to eat, though that didn't make sense. Somewhere else, Ken was calling into the room to tell everyone that it would be raining soon and it would probably be best if they went home.

Eggman rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. There were too many people talking at once in Sonic's mind, but he couldn't turn it off. Then, as if to make the point that it was going to rain, Eggman and Amy heard two thunderclaps simultaneously, one outside and one from the computer. "One dimension lying right on top of the other," Eggman mumbled.

"Does that mean we're on the right track?" Amy asked.

"Seems like it... Alright, now wake Sonic up on the count of one, two, three!"

Amy slapped Sonic hard against the face, jolting him awake, as Eggman watched the visual screen go blank and panic-filled noises filling the room as everyone who had watched Sonic faint on the other side jumped into action.

"Amy!" Sonic gasped, trying to sit up but failing do to all the wires attached to him. "What is the matter with you?"

"There's no time for that," Eggman cut in.

"What is that noise?" Sonic asked tilting his head towards the computers.

"It's your Professor and everyone else in that room. We've made a lot of progress on this side and we need you pass along what we know and what we know they know. And I also think we know a way to help bring all of this to an end."

"Alright," Sonic nodded, "I'm listening."

Eggman quickly explained everything they had heard from the other side and confirmed it to be true. Then he told Sonic his theory on how he thought they would be able to pull Sonic fully through the veil. Lastly, he explained the second line of consciousness and how they were going to find a way to cut off all of his extra energy.

Sonic nodded along the entire time and finally asked, "Well, what exactly is it you want me to tell the Professor?"

"Nothing," the Doctor told him. "I want to tell him. When you started coughing earlier, what you felt was me trying to use your mouth as my own personal intercom. You choked it down, which is how you ended up in so much pain. Your main conciousness was trying to override the secondary one that I had broken through. What I need you to do is to let me handle the talking so I can speak with the Professor and we can hopefully get this whole thing figured out."

"Okay." Sonic laid back down at Eggman's orders and Eggman administered something to induce sleep. Turning, he faced the monitor as Sonic opened his eyes on the other side.

"Hello," Eggman said through Sonic. Sonic's voice sounded strangely hoarse coming out of his mouth, as if he were still trying to fight Eggman's control. "I'm the Doctor."

The Professor jumped up, fearing Sonic's body had been taken over by something sinister. Leaning close, he looked into Sonic's eyes and in a tight voice said, "Doctor who?"


	14. Chapter 14

"And how does it work?" Eggman asked, looking over all the properties of Chemical Z he had put into his computer. He was slightly concerned that this was even possible. Being able to find everything that went into it would be hard enough, he can only imagine what would come out of it. It was no wonder the left overs were powerful enough to thin the veil between the dimensions.

"It took as a really long time to be able to control what we have," Professor Utonium told him gravely, "and by that time it was too late. We let it loose without fully understanding it and it's changed a lot of lives, and not just for the good."

"Is that why those girls were there earlier?" Eggman asked. He had been able to sense their power through Sonic.

"Miyako, Momoko, and Kaoru were once three normal girls. They've grown to love their powers, but it is not something I would've willingly gave them, or anyone, if not for the accident."

Eggman nodded to himself. "And were they the only ones? Were there more?"

"We find more and more side effects every day, it seems."

"Well," Doctor Eggman smiled, "luckily, I think I know the exact thing that will be able to pull all of Chemical Z back onto your side and into something that will kill all of it's properties so it doesn't spread again. You may be able to rid your city of Chemical Z completely."

The professor seemed to think this over. "Will it pull the Chemical Z out of the girls?"

"I don't know," Eggman frowned. "If I had to guess, anyperson or thing already infected with Chemical Z will stay that way. I don't think my plan is strong enough to pull the Chemical out of anything but the air. Except for water, maybe."

"And what about Sonic?"

"Right now all I have to worry about is pulling him onto this side before the lack of erosion from Chemical Z strengthens the veil. I think that if we can time the pull of the Chemical Z towards you when the bursts from his brain are dormant, we may be able to pull him through. If everything is in your area and away from him nothing will be able to hold him in place. So the only way this will work is the person doing the pulling is far away from Sonic, preferably somewhere high. If you can get high into the air and pull the chemical up, we may have a better chance."

"Then what exactly is your plan, Doctor?"

* * *

"This should do it, Professor," Ken said, handing him a large Chemical Z gun. "I made the necessary adjustment and now we should be able to pull in as much Chemical Z as we need. It also has a longer range now, so we should be able to clean up most of the city."

"It shouldn't be much longer now," Professor Utonium told his son. "As soon Dr. Robotnik is ready to reverse the waves shooting from Sonic we'll be able to fix this. Momoko and Kaoru are preparing to go with Sonic to where we think the coordinates of the Doctor's lab is on their end. You'll be going with them. Miyako will stay with me in the observatory on the other side of the hill."

Ken nodded. "It'll take 10 seconds after you turn it on for the Chemical Z to start moving towards you. After that, it'll come fast, and it will all come at once. Make sure Bubbles is watching closely. The Chemical Z will probably bond together and create a ray of white light. It it comes too fast and you think you might get hit, make Bubbles catch some of it with her want. It'll slow it down and she should be able to direct it into the gun."

"We're ready," they heard Sonic rasp from the other room. "Everything on this side should be able to run smoothly. As long as you do your part, this should go off without a hitch."

"Are you sure this will do it?" Professor Utonium asked Ken.

"All of Doctor Robotnik's plans and formulas made sense. I don't see how we didn't think of it earlier."

* * *

Blossom insisted on carrying Sonic to the designated area. She insisted that she knew the city and he didn't and that he may get lost if he tried to go on his own. When they touched down, Buttercup grabbed her communicater and spoke quickly to Bubbles, making sure that she and the Professor were ready and waiting at the observatory before handing it over Ken.

"Ten seconds," Ken reminded him. The Professor needed to start the countdown as soon as he hit the power on the gun. When the Professor got to one, Eggman would cut off the continuing burst of waves from Sonic's brain, but he needed to do that in perfect unison with one of the timed bursts coming from him. The whole operation was going to be really tricky, and if anyone was off by as much as a second the whole thing could go wrong.

"That's it," Sonic rasped. "The last burst. 75 seconds until the next one."

"If you're going to say your goodbyes you need to do it now," Ken rushed on. "And fast."

"Bye Sonic!" Bubbles called happily from the other side of the communicator. "It was nice knowing you!"

"And although you didn't necessarily wanted to be here," the Professor said. "I'm glad you were. Your world helped us find one of the key steps to collecting Chemical Z. Things might start to go back to normal now."

"Or as normal as their gonna get," Buttercup frowned."

"45 seconds."

"Goodbye, Sonic!" Blossom said. "Thanks for letting us save you! Life as a hero will always become me."

"35."

"Buttercup?" Ken asked, raising an eyebrow.

"30."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I guess you weren't as much as a pain as I thought you would be, Sonic."

Sonic chuckled. "I think you were more of a pain to me," he pointed at his head before rasping out "15."

"Professor?" Ken said into the communicator. "12... 11... 10."

The Professor flipped the switch on the gun as Ken said then, pointing it at the opening of the ceiling of the observatory.

"8."

"I hope you're able to get rid of this nuisance Ken told Sonic," shaking his head.

"5... Me too."

"3... 2... 1..."

Flickers of light started shooting over their heads towards the observatory as Eggman pressed the button to cut off the continuing wave from Sonic's brain.

Blossom's eyes widened. "He's fading!" she gasped, reaching out toward him.

"Don't!" Ken pulled back her hand. "He has to."

"I almost didn't believe it was true," Buttercup laughed. "Bye!"

* * *

Eggman's lab fell completely silent for 5 seconds until Amy let out a sigh of frustration.

"He's not awake!"

"Well he's not on the other side anymore," Eggman muttered. The second wave eminating from his brain is gone. We aren't getting any signals from the other dimension. It's just him."

"Then why isn't he awake?"

"Can you be quiet!" Eggman snapped. "I still need to release all of the extra energy. If I don't his brain will overheat and he's likely to die."

"Then why aren't you releasing it? Why didn't you plan that before hand?"

"Because he didn't have any extra energy beforehand! Trying to build a plot around something that isn't there is impossible."

"How long do we have?"

"Before the buildup is dangerous? I'd guess about fifteen seconds."

"Eggman!" Amy screamed.

"I told you to be quiet!" Eggman's fingers were moving so fast over the keyboard you could barely see them. "I got it! Amy! Flip the switch on the remote on side of the bed!"

Amy grabbed the remote and pressed the button.

Energy rushed out of Sonic's body and through the room, entering into a bottle next to the bed.

Eggman rushed over and picked it up. "Ah," he sighed happily. "Feel that," he held out his hand to Amy. "You can feel the pulse of the energy."

"Sonic's not awake." Amy said through clenched teeth.

"He'll be fine," he told her. "He should wake up any minute now. The energy was too much for him and it took a lot out of him to hold onto it. His muscles will feel awful when he wakes up, especially his brain. Try to keep him lying down. Try to get him to sleep if you can." Eggman walked out of the room.

"What are you going to do with that?" Amy called after him, but didn't receive a response. "First he gets the formula for Chemical Z and now he has bottled pure energy," she mumbled. "We're going to be in huge trouble soon."

"Amy?" Sonic choked out in a weak voice.

She twirled around and ran over to him. "Eggman said not to get up."

"He doesn't have to worry about that," Sonic told her. "I don't think I can bring myself into a sitting position the way I feel."

"How_ do_ you feel?"

"Too exhausted to dream," Sonic smiled, closing his eyes.

"That's good then," Amy told him, touching his arm. "You should be able to get plenty of rest now."

"I hope so."

* * *

**a/n**

**That's it! That's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for reading and DFTBA**


End file.
